


里德警探今天为什么没来？

by Gladiatorism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism
Summary: Alpha九百，Omega盖，普通发情期故事，强制情节可能引起不适，纯粹的黄色废料





	里德警探今天为什么没来？

1

Gavin Reed，36岁，性别：omega。

这是盖文一生死守的秘密，也是RK900第一眼见到他时就知道的事。

人类生来就有三种性别，而仿生人没有。他们每个闻起来都是该死的塑胶味。而他们现在甚至还想和人类平起平坐。这太他妈不公平了。盖文愤恨地想。他们不用在十四岁时不幸分化成湿答答的omega，不用每个月吃抑制剂，也不用担心发情期被随便一个alpha标记成结甚至怀上人渣的孩子。他们是人造出来以最大效率工作的机器，当然不会被信息素这种无处不在的东西干扰。更棒的是，他们的分析软件能够一眼看穿人类的性别。盖文服用的强效抑制剂，喷的beta喷雾，在他们的电子眼之下都变成了无力又可笑的伪装。

这难道还不够成为他讨厌仿生人的理由吗？当然，底特律警局没有人知道这件事。所以在他们眼里，Gavin Reed就只是天然地厌恶着仿生人。

当汉克抛弃了他的汉堡热狗甜甜圈，在座位上可耻地吃着康纳给他做的什么藜麦三文鱼沙拉，而康纳本人还坐在他对面用一种朱丽叶趴在阳台上看罗密欧的眼神看着汉克时，盖文彻底忍无可忍。整个底特律警局难道只有他一个人清醒地看出这一切全都是仿生人试图占领世界的阴谋吗。连唯一和他同仇敌忾的汉克安德森都沦陷了，这个世界他妈的彻底完蛋了。

2

当Fowler局长把RK900领到他面前时，也是这样语重心长地劝说的。“你不应该，也不能再把你对仿生人的恶劣态度继续下去了。社会变了。或许一个仿生人搭档能让你明白这个道理。不信你看看安德森副队长。”

“安德森？我看仿生人婚姻法要是真通过了他们就是底特律第一对去登记的！”

“正是如此。”

“想都不要想，我是绝对不会跟一个升级版的铁皮罐头一起办案的！”

“安德森当时也是这么说的。”Fowler露出一个会意的微笑。

盖文嫌恶地看了一眼那个面无表情的仿生人，对方正居高临下地注视着他。

“你听着，机器狗，你管好自己的事，不许跟着我。”

“咳，里德，注意措辞。”

“里德警探，我拥有最先进的分析处理系统，理论上我完全可以独立办案不需要与人类合作。因此，是你应该配合我。”RK900灰色的眼睛里似乎多了一丝玩味。“其次，我不是你的附属物，请称呼我为RK900。”

他凑得有些过于近了，以至于盖文能够闻到他身上的塑胶味。

仿生人都去死吧。

3

盖文吃光了他抽屉里的最后一点抑制剂。他清楚地记得还没到日子，一觉醒来却匪夷所思地发情了。他皮肤滚烫，阴茎挺立着贴在小腹上，后穴收缩着渴望被插入，分泌的液体打湿了他的裤子。长期严格服用抑制剂让他已经都没有体验到发情的痛苦，代价是剂量越来越大。他一边咒骂着，一边按掉闹钟，计算着自己还有多少时间能够等到这些药起效。

他感觉自己恢复了一点正常，给自己从头到脚喷上了beta喷雾，就抓上钥匙出门了。他盖文里德和那个安德森不一样，他上班从不迟到。

4

踏进警局大厅，他绝望地看到那个死皮赖脸的仿生人已经早早地在他对面的座位上等着他了。

“里德警探，今天有十三份报告，两起抢劫，一宗谋杀要处理。”

“铁皮罐，用不着你——”

“警探，你发情了。”RK900刻意压低了他原本就低沉的声线。

“我检测到你体内的信息素浓度水平是65%。你早上吃了3.5克抑制剂，体内代谢反应出现抗药性。”

“你他妈能不能闭嘴，给我滚。”盖文扯开自己的椅子一把坐下，却差点因为屁股的异样感觉叫出声。

“最佳方案：我载你回家。”RK900放下手中的档案袋，气定神闲地说。

5

盖文里德觉得这是人生中最糟糕的场景了。他十几年来第一次发情了，流的水快要打湿坐椅椅垫，他瞥了一眼后视镜里的自己，脸红得可怕，眼里还闪着泪光。他发誓自己绝对没有哭，但该死的omega发情期，实在比他在警校里受过的所有耐力训练加在一起还要难熬。他旁边就是警局强行指派给他的仿生人搭档，RK900一言不发地开着车，但他非常清楚这个最先进的型号能够无比精准地实时监测他的体征，搞不好还有什么透视功能。而更糟的是，自从他三番五次试图挑衅RK900，而不止一次地被这个肌肉字面意义上像钢铁一样的仿生人袭警之后，他已经没有勇气叫他滚下车了。

“正确服用抑制剂能够避免发情期提前，里德警探。换一种和你长期服用的C类抑制剂作用机制不同的药物，或许对抑制你的发情仍然有效。”

他看着RK900突然停车，“我去买药，里德警探。给我你的帐号授权？”

该死的铁皮罐头。“你他妈赶紧滚。”

“已获得授权。”

他看着RK900头上的灯圈闪了闪黄色，就连上了自己的银行账户。这个世界完蛋了。他想。

而更加无药可救的是，RK900一下车，盖文只挣扎了一下，便解开了裤链，抚上自己涨得发疼的阴茎开始自慰起来。他努力忽视收缩着渴望被插入的后穴，粗暴地套弄着前端。但这对于发情的omega而言无异于隔靴搔痒。他的阴茎在他手里可怜兮兮地吐出一点前液，却始终到不了射精的临界值。他还得一边紧张地盯着车窗，随时留意有没有仿生人返回的身影。

他的阴茎前端被他蹭得发红，龟头肿胀充血，轻轻一碰都能带来巨大的快感。但就是无法发泄，他的手都酸了。

这不是我的错。是这操蛋的世界让我没得选。他想。然后把手指伸进了那个淌着水的小洞。狭窄的车座上他的腿分不了太开，只能以一个别扭的姿势自慰，他微微抬高屁股，用手指操弄着自己，他试图摸索到自己的前列腺，却不得要领，胡乱地戳刺着。敏感的肠壁被他一顿乱捅，食髓知味地贴上来，绞着他的手指。但手指还远远不够，他全身上下每一个细胞都叫嚣着渴望更大的东西捅进来。

有人在敲他的车窗。是RK900那张冷冰冰的臭脸。

他愤怒地朝仿生人比了个中指。手指上闪亮的水光提醒了他刚刚他做过什么。RK900黄圈一闪，流利地黑进车上的电子锁系统，车门应声打开。

“车里的信息素浓度是87%，这意味着，任何一个alpha闻到都会当场发情。”RK900打量着盖文，他慌乱之中把裤子扯了上来，但腰带仍然敞开，发红的阴茎顶端若隐若现。

“但你不是什么alpha，你他妈是一个没有性别的机器！你的程序设定好了见到omega要上去落井下石是吗，我告诉你不需要，你给我两天，我就可以回去工作了，在那之前，你滚开，一个字也不要跟我讲。”盖文咬牙切齿，努力掩盖自己声音里的颤抖。

“首先，不是，事实上我有alpha的信息素。”

盖文后背一冷。他想起了这个铁皮罐一直让他耿耿于坏的塑胶味。仔细一想，在800身上，他就闻不到这种味道。而且，RK900上车的那一瞬间，他莫名能够感觉到自己的信息素柔和了一些。

“模控生命真是一群天杀的变态！”盖文往旁边缩了缩，整个人都贴着车窗了。

“我的alpha信息素微循环模块并不是基于性爱功能的考量，而是为了增强警用型的威慑力。理论上，浓度远远无法导致omega发情。至于你的情况，作为搭档，我会采样分析一下。”

“你在说什么狗屁，什么采样，什么分析？”

RK900扯了扯自己的领带。“以及，根据现在的情况，最高效的解决方式，是立刻进行一次性交。鉴于你并没有任何长期性伴侣，而我拥有全套alpha组件，同时不会给你留下标记，相较这车窗外面的其他路过的人类，显然是最佳选择。”

盖文希望是自己耳朵出了问题。这个仿生人是在理直气壮地提出要操他吗？他妈的想得美。

他绝不会承认自己在听到这个提议时又湿了几分。

“现在仿生人都可以强奸人类了吗？我要把你送去返厂维修，把模控生命告到破产！”

“事实上，我这是正在征求你的同意。按时完成任务，提高工作效率永远是我的最高优先级。”

“操，我就是死在这里也不会和一个变态塑胶机器做——”

RK900一只手握住了他高高翘起的阴茎。柔软的皮肤层紧贴着他。

“你他妈干什么，放开我——”

[接吻预计能够降低目标36%压力值]

RK900吻上了他。盖文拼命想挣脱，可RK900钳制住他的下巴，仿生人的舌头在他的口腔里肆意搅弄，盖文抓住他的手臂想要挣脱，但RK900纹丝不动，一边套弄起omega渗着前液的阴茎，盖文想破口大骂但RK900连喘气的机会都不给他。他憋得脸通红，现场下载了完整手活数据库的RK900，结合盖文的反应，很快找到了精准的力度和频率，盖文本能地想要挣脱，快感却让他无法抗拒。检测到他的脑部濒临缺氧，RK900才放过了他被吻肿的唇，盖文喘息着骂他畜生，却被快感逼出眼泪，RK900检测到他即将射精的时候，堵住了他前端的小孔。

“操，快放开我——”

“里德警探，你同意和我发生性行为吗？”

盖文在高潮边缘，脑子和阴茎一样被快感涨满。RK900俯下身去咬他颈侧性腺位置的一小块皮肤，那里微微鼓胀发热，散发着omega的香甜气息。

“你同意吗？”

“你，你他妈快点给我——”

［已授权，性爱组件启动］

“Got it.”RK900灵巧的手指又在他湿淋淋的前端揉了揉，满意地听到盖文混杂着抽泣的咒骂才松开了手。  
盖文一边用破碎的声音骂他塑料垃圾，一边颤抖着射在了他手上。

“你体内的信息素合成激酶含量已经有效降低了23%。”

“干，谁要……谁要你他妈扫描我！”盖文瞪着RK900灰蓝色的光学组件。

“鉴于我的分析处理器在指尖，而你刚刚在我手中射精，我并不需要刻意扫描，就能得知你的生理状况。”RK900玩味地看着从自己掌心滴落的人类精液。

“别弄脏了老子的车！”盖文愤怒地喊道。

RK900若有所思，他审视了一下自己的人类搭档。他发着情，情欲和羞愤让他满脸通红，下身一片狼藉。人类似乎完全不明白此时是谁弄脏车子的概率更高一些。

“当然。”RK900突然发动了车子，盖文重重地撞到椅背上，“What the fuck?!”——RK900载着他一路以最高限速回了家。

6

RK900抓着他通过了他家门的虹膜解锁。

“里德警探，你想在哪里做？床，沙发，还是这里？”RK900把盖文压在门后，不等他回答，便高效地扯开了他的腰带，拉到一半，只脱到腿根。他的内裤一大片濡湿的痕迹，omega香甜的气息传入仿生人的嗅觉传感器里，盖文体内的激素水平已经高得惊人，换作别的omega，恐怕早就哭着求操了，但盖文还是咬着牙一副随时要揍扁这个塑料机器的模样。在他说了今天的第一百次fucking android之后，RK900把手指塞进了他那张永远吐不出好话的嘴里，搅弄着他的舌头，omega分泌过多的口水从嘴角淌下。盖文狠狠地咬下去，他才不管会漏电还是什么。但那里只是褪去了一下皮肤层，很快又还原了，盖文尖利的虎牙也没法在上面留下任何印记。

RK900抽出沾满了盖文唾液的手指，下一秒便塞进了他紧缩的小洞里。那里面又湿又热，像任何一个omega一样，随时准备着被插入被填满。

RK900只用了0.1秒就扫描出了他的生殖腔入口，和前列腺的位置。

他的手指没有丝毫停顿，一寸寸地扩张着他的后穴，omega香甜的爱液顺着他的手指淌下。盖文扶住自己的沙发靠背才勉强站住。他的手指还在不停地摸索着，精准地按上那一点，人类诚实的身体一下绞紧了他，盖文浑身的肌肉都绷紧了渴求更多。他红着眼望着RK900，对方这个时候和工作状态毫无二致，板着脸，仿佛一根巨型的仿生按摩棒。这个想法让盖文减轻了一些罪恶感，都到了这份上，他想，还不如就享受按摩棒的免费服务。

omega在发情的时候连乳头都很敏感，盖文的乳头此时在他廉价的T恤布料底下挺立着，顶起两个小小的凸起。他难耐地在沙发上蹭动着，动作幅度很小，努力不引起900的注意，但他显然忽略了自己的RK是台军用型，任何微小的细节都逃不过他的侦查系统和光学镜。他用那只空闲的手揪住盖文肿胀的乳尖，以相当不像调情的粗暴手法揉捏挤压，盖文不由得觉得自己像一只被榨干的奶牛，他可以预见今天一天自己的乳头都会硬着，稍微有一点动作都会收到衣物摩擦的折磨，但盖文里德总归是享受这种疼痛的。只有疼痛能够让他感觉到一切都是真实存在的。

RK900此时另一只手还在他湿漉漉的后穴里不知疲倦地抽插着，他能感觉到自己的生殖腔分泌出越来越多湿滑的液体，顺着他的手指淌到地板上，而那个狭窄的入口正在为他打开。

RK900的黄圈转了转，解开了制服的腰带，掏出自己勃起的仿生阴茎，抵在了盖文剧烈收缩着的穴口。

盖文这下终于意识到自己任人宰割的处境了，他挣扎着想逃，却被RK900按着后颈反剪着手臂，牢牢地锁在自己身前。

“我警告你，不许跟任何人说起。我不需要一个大喇叭按摩棒。”盖文吸着气凶恶地说。RK900用擒拿犯人的姿势把他压在沙发后，巨大的塑胶阴茎卡在他的臀缝间，他以一种古怪的姿势撅着屁股，双腿打着颤，大腿根部淫液滑下来，黏糊糊的感觉让他想合拢腿，却被RK900用膝盖强行抵开。RK900居高临下地审视着他痛苦又脆弱的表情，冰冷的眼神里闪过一丝近乎爱怜的情绪，系统自动把影像资料归档进了属于盖文里德的加密文件夹里。

“塑料混蛋，你怎么还不插进来。你的系统是不是对‘安抚omega’有什么误解？”

“里德警探，轻易得到满足对你而言就太无趣了，不是吗。”RK900用他粗硕的生物组件在盖文的穴口画着圈，戳弄着那个紧窄着入口，看着他敏感的括约肌可怜兮兮地收缩着，盖文咬着自己的手臂努力不叫出声，犬牙在小臂外侧留下一个渗血的牙印。

“你的嘴可不是这样用的。”

RK900扯过盖文的头发，让他跪倒在自己面前。RK900带着灼热温度的阴茎打在他鼻尖上，描绘了一遍他鼻梁上的疤痕，还有他脸颊上的淡淡雀斑。

太近了。信息素的味道快要把他逼疯。盖文用用上了全部的意志力才克制住自己不像个瘾君子一样贴着RK900的仿生阴茎深深地吸气。他能感受到自己的性腺在发烫的皮肤下搏动着，本能地渴望着被标记。alpha的味道让他口干舌燥，RK900握着茎身，拍打着盖文的脸颊和微张的唇，盖文咽了咽口水，伸出舌头来碰巧舔到一点前端的液体，他也分不清是自己的还是900的，但光是这一点就足以让他兴奋得颤抖。他膝行了两步试图靠得再近一些，却只是近得足以让RK900把液体涂到他的睫毛上。透明的爱液挂在他通红的眼角，看起来就像是被欺负得哭了一样。RK900形状完美的囊袋抵在他的鼻尖，盖文下意识地张嘴含住其中一颗，尽管他完全不明白仿生人的睾丸有什么用处，还是卖力地吸了起来。这个姿势让RK900的阴茎整根都贴在他脸上，他从下而上顺着凸起的筋络舔到渗着前液的尿道口，用舌尖舔得干干净净。这样跪着的姿势让他屁股里的淫液顺着穴口往外流，打湿了他的袜子——这是他现在身上唯一的布料，而RK900的制服还一丝不苟地穿在身上。

RK900把阴茎塞到他的嘴里，巨大的塑胶棒在他的口腔里摩擦着，不时顶到他的喉头，会厌脆弱的反射让他想干呕，却被900按住，他只能发出含糊不清的声音，被异物进犯的感觉逼出泪来，但alpha的味道又是如此的炽热浓烈，充斥着他的口腔，扩散到全身，身体的每一寸都在渴望着更多的触碰，爱抚和进犯。这就是盖文宁愿用抑制剂把发情期从人生里抹去的原因，他想，仿生人的塑料脑袋永远不会懂，他们能够分析你的信息素水平精确到小数点后两位，却永远不会理解那种屈于本能任人进犯的痛苦无助。他报复式地咬了RK900一下，指望着他会像人类瞬间软掉，但RK900哼都没有哼一声，那里就和任何质量牢靠的橡胶玩具一样充满弹性，瞬间回复了原状，只不过连同整个胯部的仿生皮肤层都应激褪去了一瞬，露出灰白的底色，盖文甚至在上面看到了部件序列号。

“你真的是个按摩棒。”

“里德警探，如果你想，我可以完全褪去皮肤层和你做爱。”

盖文想象了一下那个画面，他绝望地发现自己为此又更硬了一些。

“如果你闭上嘴，会更好。”

“我认为你喜欢我在性交时说话。仅仅是为我口交你就快要高潮了，不是吗？”

“仿生人被吸老二能有什么感觉？爽的本来就是我，你就是为了这个而设计的，明白吗。”

RK900看着跪在自己腿间的盖文，他带着水光的墨绿色眼睛，系统不断地弹出警报。盖文里德说得没错，他没有快感元件，最多只能模拟性交时的高潮反射，但这无法解释为什么在盖文为他口交时他的系统出现超频的代码。因此他已经把全过程录了下来准备事后逐帧分析。

于是RK900只是沉默着又把阴茎塞回了盖文嘴里作为回应，他按着盖文的后颈，占据了主动，挺送着结实的腰一下下地操着盖文湿热的口腔粘膜，分泌的口水来不及咽下顺着嘴角溢出来，滴在锁骨上。900注意到那里也有一道疤，是烟头按在上面留下的烫伤。他把这个信息一并存进了盖文的档案库。房间里安静得只有盖文急促的呼吸声和他嘴里吞吐着阴茎带出的水声。

“里德警探，你做得很好。”RK900从他嘴里退了出来，盖文颤抖着闭上了眼睛，不料仿生人没有颜射的恶趣味，他有些尴尬地睁开眼，RK900甚至没有射出来，只是用被他舔得湿淋淋的前端在盖文柔软红肿的唇上蹭了蹭。

“你看起来有些失望，里德警探。”RK900一边把盖文按在墙上，一边用低沉的嗓音在他耳边说。

“我会全部射进你的内腔里，否则就是纯粹的浪费。”

操。盖文呻吟了一声。RK900又一次把硬梆梆的阴茎挤进他的臀缝里，这一次他要来真的了。仿生人鸡蛋大小的龟头抵着穴口，破开那一圈紧缩着的括约肌时，盖文在他怀里颤抖着，把脸埋进自己支撑着墙的臂弯里，发出古怪的哽咽声。盖文怀疑RK900配备的是市面上最大尺寸的组件，或者是什么卡姆斯基特别定制款，即使有omega生殖腔分泌的过度润滑，RK900在他体内也只能慢慢顶进去，挤开敏感的肉壁，一寸寸地深入，盖文几乎站立不稳，RK900扶着他的腰，腰际的一点赘肉被他掐在指间，力道重得留下泛红的指痕。

“操，求你，慢一点——”RK900在盖文还把他夹得死死的时候就强制地抽插了起来，精准地摩擦过盖文前列腺周围的敏感地带，却又不直接刺激那一点，快感一层层地堆叠，却始终在边缘徘徊，他感觉自己要化成一滩水，阴茎不停地往外渗着前液，随着身后仿生人的顶弄抽动着，盖文伸向下体的手被RK900握住，把他的双手都抵在墙上，力气之大盖文完全无法反抗，他只能靠着阴茎在小腹和墙面之间似有若无的摩擦来获取一点纾解，墙面上都留下了一道深色的水痕，但他的阴茎依然高高翘起丝毫没有要射精的迹象，裸露充血的前端涨得通红，在空气中可怜兮兮地颤动着。

而RK900正在认真地开拓着盖文的身体，他的处理器分析比较着狭小甬道里的每一处敏感地带，记录下对应的刺激能够带给盖文的快感程度。在数据流之外，他的存储器也载入了许多不必要的信息，诸如盖文同时带着情欲和怒意的泛红眼角，他打颤的膝盖，绷紧的大腿内侧，背肌上陈旧的累累伤痕，和每一次用力挺进时他的呻吟。当RK900俯下身舔舐他颈侧发烫的腺体时，他试图挣扎，却被900抱住牢牢地圈在自己怀里。仿生人一无是处，只有塑胶味，和领先人类几百年的性能。盖文扭头恰好对上RK900看着他的深沉目光，仿生人该死的摄像头，他想，做完就应该把它送去格式化。

RK90突然转了一下黄圈。盖文慌乱地考虑起RK900联网上传的可能性。下一秒RK900却突然发问，语气里带着生硬的迟疑，“……你的腺体有过手术痕迹，是什么人标记过你？”

盖文眼里一瞬间闪过RK900分析不出的复杂神色。他愣了愣，而后露出一个不屑的笑，“关你屁事。”

“你刚刚一直在发抖。”而RK900清楚地知道那不是因为疼痛。

“你是什么，仿生人神父吗？还是要来警局审问那一套？”

“如果曾受到强制标记，我建议你——”

“够了。”盖文被气笑了。一方面这个姿势实在很别扭，RK900的阴茎还塞在他的屁股里胡作非为，另一方面，RK900竟然开始关心他的事了，这可真他妈的稀奇，毕竟他还以为RK900比起上一个型号，好就好在不会缠着你问私人问题。

“收回你蠢透顶的什么建议。现在，干我，用力点。”

RK冰冷的无机质眼睛此时却像是要灼伤他。这么近的距离让盖文想朝他的鼻子来上一拳，当然他早已有过失败的尝试。

“知道了。”RK900扣紧他的腰，用一个用力又深入的角度抽插起来，胯部撞在他的臀上，囊袋拍打着敏感的会阴，水声和肉体碰撞的声音在空旷的房间显得格外清晰。盖文在喘息的间隙告诉他这样才对，少废话，多办事。他闻言，整根退出又调整角度悉数没入，不偏不倚地抵在前列腺上，没有等盖文反应便开始对准那一点重重地捣干起来，先前被撩拨得敏感至极的腺体受到这样的刺激，盖文根本承受不住，是RK900握住盖文的阴茎根部，他才没有在一瞬间被操射，堆积到顶点却无法发泄的快感让他哭着求RK900放开他，他的甬道痉挛着分泌出越来越多的液体，从交合处一点点漏出来，到RK900最后放开他，他已经不能立刻射精，阴茎只能断断续续地吐出一些白浊。RK900耐心地帮他套弄着憋得通红的前端，精液蹭了一手，几乎可以称得上是温柔的举动。

而后RK900让他趴在沙发上，撅起屁股让他操，还宣称这样才不会漏出来。盖文本来就不是他的对手，现在也没有力气抗议，等到RK900试图顶开他的生殖腔入口时，他只能抓着自己带着霉味的沙发靠垫，努力不尖叫出声。

RK900很明显领会了少废话多办事的精神，事实上这本来就是他所擅长的。他把自己褪去了皮肤层的手指塞进盖文嘴里，搅弄他的唾液，让他发不出咒骂的声音，只能像小狗一样呜咽，RK900穿戴整齐的，结实的机体几乎紧贴着盖文的背部曲线，他俯下身去咬盖文通红的耳垂，后颈常年藏在帽衫底下的苍白皮肤，唯独不去碰那个散发着omega诱人气息的性腺。

当盖文发现RK900正在试图顶开他紧闭的生殖腔口，他惊慌地往前爬想逃开，却被RK900拉回来，惩罚式地深深没入，龟头在极其敏感的入口顶弄着，浅浅地戳刺，直到前端卡进去一点，紧窄的生殖腔被生生撑开的痛楚让盖文眼前发黑，叫都叫不出来，而后RK900托住他的臀，以军用机的臂力，非常轻松地抱起他，尽管如此，盖文仍然不得不紧紧搂住他的肩，确保自己不会被他的塑胶阴茎捅穿。

“操，这他妈真的太深了，你想杀了我吗——”

RK900缓慢地顶弄研磨着那个入口，直到那里一点点变得湿软，盖文一边呻吟一边让他滚出去，但越来越强烈的快感让他几乎支撑不住，身体只能随着RK900的动作上下起伏，全身仿佛只有那一处还有知觉，钉在RK900的阴茎上摇晃吞吐着，最深处都被填满的感觉让他忍不住发出沙哑的哭叫，他又完全没碰前面就射了一次，精液弄脏了RK900的领带，RK900托着他的手把他的臀掰得更开了一些，这个姿势显然很有利于RK900长驱直入，他完全操进了生殖腔里，每一次抽插都重重地摩擦着敏感至极的腔壁，盖文数不清自己经历了多少次高潮的快感，RK900最终抵在内腔口，一次又一次地往里射进仿生精液，直到内腔根本装不下，从他被撑开的穴口不停地溢出来。盖文原本还算结实的小腹此时微微隆起，后穴被撑开无法合拢，只是收缩着吐出一股又一股的精液。

7

当然没有人能否认，仿生人警探大大提高了底特律警局的办事效率。当盖文里德穿着干净柔软的T恤，在自己卧室里醒来时，窗外已是暮色四合。而当他回想起一切时，RK900已经做好了晚饭——味道以一个军用型的标准而言可以说是相当不错。

“里德警探，今夜需要我留下来吗？”


End file.
